Misunderstandings
by CherrySakuraGirl
Summary: At childhood, Princess Sakura helps Prince Syaoran escape the confinements of slavery in her realm. Six years later, Syaoran returns the favor when Sakura's kingdom is destroyed and her life in peril. Will their friendship evolve into something more? S+S
1. Fire and Smoke Chapter 1

Misunderstandings

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. I do not own it.

Konnichiwa minna-san! It's me, back from studying and school. So much homework! And four test/quizzes everyday! Ahhhhh!!

Hehehe. ^_^ Anyways, I'm starting a new fic. What number is this…the 6th? *Sigh* Yes, I procrastinate. And yes, I should be working on my other 5 fics. But no, I'm working on this first ^.^ 

Yes, the overall theme of the fic is a little conventional and overdone, but I am a non-conformist with somewhat original ideas. So expect plot twists and the usual spruce. Please read, enjoy, and review! On with the story!

Summary: At childhood, princess Sakura helps Prince Syaoran escape the confinements of slavery in her kingdom. Six years later, Syaoran returns the favor when Sakura's kingdom is destroyed and her life in peril. Will their friendship evolve into something more? Through betrayal by a friend, he will stick by her. S+S

************************************************************************

Once upon a time, a lively, beautiful princess was born. A princess of compassion, with a terrible curse… 

********************

Stars.

Slight Glimmers in the night Sky.

Hope.

Happiness and Compassion.

Pain.

In-between the Joy. Inevitable. 

One knows no suffering without laughter, no love or friendship without tears.

************************

Princess Sakura Kinomoto slipped on a light dress of pink silk, her thoughts toward the night sky, and the arrival of otou-san. Fortunately, she was able to sneak out of the castle; the guards were asleep. The young girl sprinting to the forest and climbed the tallest tree in sight. Looking out, over the horizon, Sakura didn't see her father. Sighing, she remembered how otou-san had ridden over the country with the army, to conquer new lands. She didn't approve of the way her father took over other kingdoms, but no matter how she protested, with her childlike reasoning, he just shook his head and smiled sadly. She hoped he would return soon.

Relishing the way the wind whipped her honey- auburn hair, Sakura sat, hidden in the dark underbrush of the tree. Then she heard it. The soft, subtle, _pitter-patter _of the horse's hoofs. 

Over her line of sign, a large army of men neared the castle, otou-san in the lead.

"Otou-san!" cried Sakura happily. Jumping gracefully out of the tree, Sakura ran to meet the party. 

"You've finally come back!" the princess exclaimed. Fujitaka nodded happily, bending down to give his daughter a hug.

"I've brought a special present for you, "added Fujitaka seriously.

Eyes wide with curiosity, little Sakura wondered," What?"

From behind, one of the soldiers appeared, tugging something behind him. It abject horror, Sakura realized that the thing was not an object, but a person.

"Otou-san! That's a boy!" yelped Sakura, as if reminding her father of a mistake he had made.

"Hai, Sakura. He will be your slave, until his kingdom pays for the deaths they have caused. Prince Syaoran will be stripped of his power, and any offenses from the Li Kingdom will result in his retribution."

Tears forming in her truculent green eyes, Sakura glanced at the boy next to the soldier. Taller than she was, his dark amber eyes pierced into hers. Glaring at the princess, the prince ran a hand through his tousled brown hair, revealing the tight muscles in his arms. At 9, Sakura saw the boy to be a few years older than her, perhaps 11. He was wearing ornate pants and a formal shirt, but now his clothing was ragged and worn.

"Father, I can't take him as a slave!'' protested Sakura heatedly.

Surprised, Fujitaka saw that his obedient daughter was defying him. Something she had never done before. Giving Sakura a stern look, he commanded, "Sakura, go inside and arrange accommodates for your little friend."

Syaoran huffed. As if he would be that little girl's friend.

"B-but o-tou-san-"

"Go."

Stomping inside, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm, not noticing the stifle of surprise that arose from him.

"Oh…what is otou-san doing?" cried Sakura in despair.

Snatching his arm away from the girl's estranged grip, Syaoran demanded," Where are taking me?"  


A weird look crossed her face, and she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing, "Don't you want a bath? You look kind of…dirty. And I can have a bed prepared for you too, if you want."

The tall boy glared at her suspiciously. "Why are you treating me with such kindness? You're not getting anything in return."

A small smile played on her face, and with honest emerald eyes, Sakura responded," You don't deserve the way my otou-san treated you. Please excuse his behavior; he's just worried about the kingdom. Last year okaa-san died, and he's still sad. So am I." A wistful expression crossed her delicate features, and she fingered her auburn hair pensively.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran said softly, words gentle and benevolent. The small girl, eyes red from sorrow, stirred pity in his heart.

Wiping back the tears that flowed freely, the brave girl forced a smiled and replied, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." 

Gripping his hand, Sakura led Syaoran to the bathhouse. This time, Syaoran didn't draw his hand away.

*************************

"Syaoran! Prince Syaoran!" a voice called, disrupting his abyss.

"Wha-a?" he started groggily, stuck in between the world of reality and shadowy figures.

"You have to leave now!" hissed Sakura seriously.

On opening hesitant eyes, the bedraggled prince saw the girl that had befriended him earlier. "Go where?"

Pulling his arm, Sakura said impatiently," To the Li Kingdom, of course! I've arranged a horse and some supplies to carry you."

Now Syaoran was awake. Eyes snapping open abruptly, Syaoran asked," Really? Why would you do this, for me. You will be defying your father."

When the amber-eyed boy finally got out of bed, Sakura answered, "It's not what he really wants. My okaa-san would never approve of it. Come on!"

********************

With the prince mounted on the high horse, Sakura bid him farewell. " Goodbye Syaoran-kun! Have a safe trip and visit me sometime."

_Syaoran-kun…no one called him that, with the exception of his family. _ "Thank you princess. I wish there was someway I could repay you, "replied Syaoran, his warm eyes sincere.

''Just…let's be friends."

"Of course." From his finger, Syaoran procured a ring, the most unique in all of the kingdoms. The one possession the soldiers weren't able to take from him. A prized Li heirloom, one of extreme wealth and value.

"Here. Take this, as a promise ring. Friends forever."

Delighted, Sakura took the exquisite object, marveling at its minute engravings. It was heavy, yet warm from his touch. So lovely…"Thank you Syaoran-kun. I will treasure it forever and ever! But… I don't have anything to give to you." Pensively, Sakura scrunched up her face, thinking deeply on her dilemma. 

Syaoran resisted the urge to laugh at her. She looked so serious, so unlike her bubbly self.

"I know!" Standing on tiptoes, Sakura planted a light kiss on Syaoran's cheek. 

Shocked, Syaoran blushed. He'd never been kissed before from someone outside his family (besides the occasional peck on the cheek from a relative or crazy sister). 

Sakura frowned. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Hastily, Syaoran answered," No, it's nothing, princess." Looking out, over the calm blue sky, Syaoran saw dawn was readily approaching. Reluctantly, he said," I have to go now, princess. Thank you, again, for everything."

Sakura giggled. "Call me Sakura. And you don't have to thank me."

After enveloping the small girl in a warm embrace, Syaoran turned his back and rode out, the quickly rising sun on his left side. Soon, he was nothing more than an obscure dot on the horizon, barely recognizable in the fading light.

****************************

__

Six years later…

"Sakura-chan, how did it go?" squealed Princess Tomoyo, amethyst-eyes brimming with excitement.

Sighing, Sakura answered," It was awful! The guy smiled too much, and he insisted on taking my hand. There wasn't an original thought in his head!"

"How can he help it? Your beauty traumatized him!" remarked Tomoyo.

Sakura laughed, unaware of the veracity of the statement. Emerald eyes and soft features framed her face, and silky honey hair flew down her shoulders. The kind princess was neither too tall nor short, her figure slim and fluid to wear the most elegant dresses. 

"Kaijuu!" called a deep voice. Whirling around, Sakura saw her onii-chan.

"Onii-chan! Don't call me a monster!" pouted Sakura.

"Good job Sakura. You scared your suitor away. I must be a good teacher," commented Touya.

Sakura sweatdropped." What do you mean? I didn't scare him away. I accidentally spilled a cup of tea, and he had to go home and change."

Touya huffed. Towering over her, he replied," That's all you did? Pathetic. I win."

Stomping her foot on his in a very unlady-like manner, Sakura yelled, "No you don't. I win because he went home. Your last suitor, Nakuru, was hanging all over you like bees over honey, and she didn't leave until otou-san told her to. Even though you were mean to her and spilled five different flavors of juice, she stayed the whole time. So I win!"

Touya laughed and messed up his sister's hair. "Whatever, kaijuu." Turning around, he left Sakura to fume by herself.

"Oh hoho…"sweatdropped Tomoyo. Sakura and Touya had a bet, to see who could scare off suitors faster, and Touya usually won. Sakura was too kind to purposefully scare someone, so she settled on being extra clumsy. That did the trick sometimes.

"Sakura! Sakura!" called a servant. "It's past your bedtime!"

She made a face. "Oyasumi Tomoyo! I'll see you tomorrow."

Sadly, Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm leaving today. But I'll see you next week!"

The two friends exchanged a hug, and then Sakura ascended the stairs. "Come back soon!"

A small smile on her lips, Tomoyo answered, "I will. Goodbye, cousin."

Unknown to both was the true meaning of those ironic words.

******************************

_A pasture of flowers. Sweet fragrances waft to my nose. Butterflies-_

"Sakura! Wakeup!"

Shaken awake abruptly, Sakura yanked open her eyes.

"Get up!" Pulling his sister roughly to her feet, Touya took her to the window. Outside, campfires littered the ground. Doing a double take, Sakura realized the fires were actually burning down houses, destroying livestock and the land. 

"Kami-sama…Onii-chan, what's happening?"  


"A fire. We're under attack," answered Touya tersely. Grabbing Sakura, he forced her to look in his eyes. "Take only the necessities. Travel light. Take the strongest, fastest horse. Moonlight, my horse; take her. Ride, as far as you can away from here."

"B-but what about you?" screeched Sakura, shaking from head to toe.

Touya shook his head. " They want to rule. We're in danger. You must run, away from our kingdom. Tell no one who you are. We must save our people."

"But onii-chan! You're in danger too! What if they catch you and father?"

"Father…he is already-

"NO! "screeched Sakura. "He's not…d-dead is he?"

Touya said nothing.

"Oh God…kami-sama…otou-san.." Tears trickled down her face, and no matter how strong she tried to be, she couldn't fight them.

****

BOOM BOOM

"GO!"

"NO!" screamed Sakura.

"I'll hold them off. They're getting through the door, and it won't hold out much longer."

But Sakura didn't move. She stood, stock still, tears rolling down her cheek, the only sound save that of the intrusion downstairs. 

****

BOOM BOOM 

Then, the enemy was through; the drawbridge down, and the opposing soldiers streaming in the castle. Where was their army, to protect?

"No. I'll fight them. I'm just as good as you are." asserted Sakura. Quickly, she grabbed two sharp swords, throwing one to onii-chan and keeping one for herself.

Touya and Sakura trudged down the massive staircase. They were met by a horde of soldiers, attired in green and blue. They weren't Kinomoto soldiers.

With one backward glance, Touya commanded, "Go to the stables, Sakura. Run." Then, in one swift movement he leaped down the stairs, as agile as a jaguar, and stabbed the nearest man. He fell, and others surrounded her brother. Soon, he was engulfed on all sides, a plethora of green and blue. 

Following his lead, Sakura ignored Touya's request and fought as well, her sword slashing left and right.

"No!' yelled onii-chan," Go. S-

Before her very eyes, he was pierced in the chest. Her brother, her annoying yet overprotective friend, all wrapped into one. Even now, she could see his arm dropping, and his shorten of breath. He was dying…

"NO!" Sakura was about attack again, but then she saw her brother's eyes. They were pleading, and as they rolled into the back of his head, she understood his last wish.

He wanted her safety. 

Tears streaming down her face, Sakura turned around and ran blindly, outdistancing herself from the mob of soldiers. But they trailed closely behind, and one slashed her back. Gasping at the warm blood on her fingertips, which both startled and hurt her, Sakura stumbled. Sprawled on the floor, she didn't have time to get up again before the soldiers advanced.

The last thing that swam in front her eyes before she was knocked unconscious was a cruel face looming above. Then it was pain, and the blackness engulfed her.

***********************

To be continued…

***********************

AN: Thank you for reading! If you have enough kindness, I would like it if you would review. I'm feeling kind of sad now, so I would appreciate it a lot. It might brighten up my day, or bring a smile to my face!

Oh, and please review my fic "Love your enemy" and "once upon a time" Thanks!


	2. Dashing on Horses Chapter 2

Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, not to me.

Konnichiwa everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing; it really brightened up my day!

On with the story!

^repost^ After people declared it confusing, I decided to go back & check for clarity.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2

By: cherrysakuragirl

*************************************

_Sakura…Sakura…_

Gasping, the princess swam upwards, towards the world of light…Soon, the darkness behind her eyelids was replaced by the early light of dawn.

She was in a tent. Creeping slowly out, Sakura smelled the acridity of rum. Biting back tears, Sakura forced herself to search the tent. She discovered a sharp sword and a few scraps of food. 

The soft trickle of the stream met her tired eyes. Tears flowing freely, Sakura bent down to wash her face. The reflection in the water swam before her; a girl with puffy eyes and a sad face. Reaching across, Sakura picked two lotuses. Gently, she laid them down, and soon the flowers were drifting gracefully down the river. 

So final…the sight of the scattered petals, floating away like autumn leaves on a windy day. Soon, they were gone, far from her line of sight.

__

Goodbye otou-san, onii-chan…

Quickly, before the sky grew to a bright orange, the princess stole a horse, praying for silence. With the rising sun on her left, Sakura rode away from the camp, the last strand of her life gone, forever.

********************************

"Get her!" screamed the leader.

12 shadowy figures trailed Sakura, unseen. In an instance of hesitation, they overtook her. 

One armed-rider grabbed the princess, yanking her off the saddle.

Screaming, Sakura descended upon the ground, a drop of at least ten feet. "Ahhh! Let me go!"

Crashing underneath her leg, Sakura groaned in pain. The leg was twisted.

"Get up!" demanded a cold, unrelenting voice. 

Gasping, Sakura breathed in hard. "My leg…"

"Get up!" he repeated. A large boot hit her in the back, and Sakura shrieked. "I can't move…

"Kuso na…get up!"

"She said she can't," asserted a cold voice.

Whirling around, the man came face to face with a young man on a horse, with amber eyes and mahogany hair.

"Says who?," demanded the vagrant.

Glaring, the amber eyes seemed to penetrate through. "Let her go," he ordered, his voice smooth but carrying great authority.

"And if I don't?" the brute smirked.

Glaring with the intensity to freeze water, the young man said nothing.

Quickly, Sakura grabbed her sword, using it as springboard to get up. Wincing in pain, she used the flat edge to knock the man off his horse. 

She leaped on the horse, grateful of her years in gymnastics. "Go, go!" she hissed. The horse sprang on his haunches. 

"Hey, come back!" called the amber-eyed boy. "I won't hurt you."

Sakura ignored him. "Faster, faster," she prayed. The horse responded. _My kingdom…it lies in ruins. I cannot trust anyone. _

But soon, he was behind her. His horse barely made any noise, while Sakura struggled against the pain in her leg. "Please, stop. I promise, you'll be safe," soothed the young man.

__

Safety…Sakura hardened. _No, he's just tricking you! _"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "I don't want your help!" Turning around, she launched the sword at him with all of her strength.

He ducked. _Damn._

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"You don't know, do you?" he mocked. Pause. "Who are you?"

"Someone that you'll never see again." She faced forward, urging her horse to run faster.

"You know, my horse is a long distance runner," he commented conversationally.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "Go away!"

"Fine. It's no time for games." In one smooth gallop, he was beside her. "I'll give you one more chance to stop."

"Well, it's wasted. I won't," Sakura declared stubbornly.

He was in front of her. Dark brown hair hid his eyes, but she knew he was laughing at her. 

"Move!" she commanded. She had stopped now, head high in the air. Her emerald eyes challenged his amber, and they refused to lose. Yet, his eyes were so deep, and warm…she felt like a little girl again, lost in a world of monsters and fright. His eyes were the only light.

"You okay?"he asked, the mocking tone gone.

She shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts. Her eyes focused again, and she realized tears were flowing down her cheek.

"Yes….you tricked me. You could've caught me the whole time."

She was scared. Scared of her enemies, and no words could describe the pain she felt from the fall of her kingdom. The death of her family…It all came crashing down, the harsh reality she could not escape from. And she was distrustful of everyone. Trust in others had brought her kingdom down, and killed her family.

Defiance blazed in the emerald orbs, and Sakura glared at the boy in front of her. "Please, sir, leave me alone." she demanded, her eyes hard.

He backed away, his hands out to show surrender. "I'm sorry, whatever I did to make you cry."

"It wasn't you," she said quickly. Her leg ached, like it had been thrown in a fire. She leaned heavily against the saddle, her grip on reality slipping. Her head…so heavy…she was falling…

"Hey!" he called. He caught her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. He ignored her. 

"You should be more careful. Don't ride if you don't have the strength to," he scolded.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just stay there and be captured?" Sakura yelled.

"I was there," he said softly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't have been. I can take care of myself," she defended.

"If you say so. Let's pretend that you trust me. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"I guess."

"What were you doing, with those guys? "

She looked down at the ground. "They…did something to my family, and now everyone is gone. I cannot go back home, because I have no home to go to."

"I'm sorry. Where will you go?"he asked sincerely, eyes kind.

She smiled at him sadly. "I don't know."

"Come with me. You can stay at my place," he offered.

But she shook her head. "I have to go, to find someone who will help me."

"Why don't you ask me to help you?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust you," she answered simply. She turned her horse around, and said, "Goodbye-

"It's Syaoran."

Sharply, she turned to face him again. "Prince Syaoran Li?" she breathed.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sakura searched her mind. Where had she heard that name before? Her fingers flew to the ring she always wore…he had given it to her, as a child! It was getting dark, so he couldn't see her face. A mixture of astonishment and hope. She could trust him! _Be careful Sakura _her mind warned _you don't know if he's changed…_

She looked up, but didn't meet his eyes. "If I come with you…do you realize you could be in danger? They're…these people after me." 

He met her eyes. "Yes."

"B-but you don't even know me!" Sakura protested. "How can you be willing to help a stranger?"

"Because you remind me of someone I used to know," he answered pensively, "someone who was kind to me a long time ago. Plus, would you help someone who needed it?"

"Yes," Sakura replied instantly. "Eh…Syaoran?"

"Eh?" he said, looking in her brilliant emerald eyes.

"The person you were talking about…" she began hesitantly. Then she stopped. _If I tell him, then what if he's kind to me only because I helped him in the past? I don't want to make him feel that he owes me something…_

"I know her," she finished," but she's no longer the girl that she was before."

"In what way?" he asked eagerly.

She took a deep breath, and fell into the amber pools. "She grew up, and learned that not all people are good. She changed."

Syaoran looked sad. "I always thought…that she'd be the one to smile while others frowned. She was one of my friends, a long time ago."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure she misses you," she croaked. Syaoran returned the smile. "What's your name? I gave you mine," he asked.

"It's…Cherry," she fibbed.

Syaoran took her hand, kissing it gently. "It was nice meeting you, Cherry.''

Sakura glanced behind. She could not go back; there was nothing left. For now, she had to look to the future. Someday, she would return, and claim what was hers. That would be later.

Tears rolling down her face, Sakura turned from the past. "I'm ready to go now," she said hoarsely.

Together, they rode to the Li kingdom.

*******************************

Hi guys! I gotta go now, but I'll be back next week. I hope you enjoyed this!

Please review! Good, bad, ghastly, terrible? Please tell me! I don't get what's confusing 

about it.

P.S.- I wanna go to sleep!


End file.
